


Look Alive

by cwtlyf



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtlyf/pseuds/cwtlyf





	Look Alive

鲁莲娜也是无意中听到关于前男友的那件事。如果要她老实承认，直面内心的想法的话，她大概会愤愤地承认一切都不是无意，而是早有征兆。

首先，她破天荒地主动去上了体育课。Omega的性别优势只有在逃避体育课上面能体现出来，能让她放弃对自己有利的借口主动去参加在她眼中对大脑发育毫无用处的体育运动的，只有关于她前男友的流言蜚语。

前男友，提起来就生气又忍不住想提的人，假装不在意却又在别人结束谈论后默默回味的男人。为什么要在意？鲁莲娜也经常提出这样的疑问，并时不时将这个包含爱情哲学的疑问同会长分享，得出的结论是一致的：人天性中总有那么一处不能满足，心绪不定的地方，并且，人总是会犯贱的。

于是鲁莲娜宽慰自己，我只听听，不发表评论，毕竟他变得再有钱，再有权力，那也不是她的，她还是比较喜欢会拉着她坐打折的游轮，一板一眼和她一起数军队补贴的男朋友。

更衣室，她脱下几乎被压在身上的湿得难受的泳衣。人不多，很好，她能一个人享受淋浴，瞄了两眼，迅速找出了平时最八卦的两个女生，大方地，坦荡地走到她们旁边那个空着的花洒下面，为了能更好的偷听，她把水控制得不大不小，刚好能听得清旁边人说话。

女生在淋浴的时候，特别是八卦的女生，是最爱聊男性的时候。不出鲁莲娜所料，她们先从理想的男友开始讲起，说到学校里的帅哥，自然而然就说到了鲁莲娜的前男友。

“本来以为他只有一张脸能看……”

“还有身材，我不得不提醒你。”

“一个意思——反正我想说的就是，枢木朱雀这个人，看上去觉得不善言辞好脾气好欺负的样，闷不做声干件大事。”

“圆桌骑士，他还是十一区出身，这么牛逼，以前我可真是一点没发现。”

“那谁发现了啊！不过发现了也没用，还不是以分手结束？我看现在眼巴巴贴上去别人都不会再要了吧！”

“你小点声……”

谈话声瞬间小了下去，不过鲁莲娜也不关心后面的内容，无非是“小公主批判大会”，连批评词她都背得下来了，婊，高傲，目中无人，男生们到底看上她什么了？一定是看上她是个omega好生孩子吧！

最开始听到这些话她也会难受，生气，同龄人的恶意赤裸裸地展示在她和朱雀面前，逼迫他们审视自己和周围人群不同的标签。但值得庆幸的是，陷入热恋的他们根本无暇顾及来自外界的仇视与抵触，活在越来越小的保鲜膜里。直到有一个人先醒过来，先走一步，留下另一个人独自承受从被捅破的漏洞里涌入的讽刺和谩骂。

想到这里鲁莲娜就又开始生气，她什么都不知道，他成为圆桌骑士，她不知道，好像全世界的人都在瞒着这条新闻，但其实是她自己不愿意去接触媒介。他和我有什么关系呢？我为什么要这么关心他呢？她花了很长时间来琢磨这个问题，否定无数假设，推倒重来，最后得出了算不上结论的结论：关心他是自己的本能。

不然她无法对自己一切不寻常的行为和精神状况作出合理的解释，为什么他的升职让她难受，为什么他的缺席让她感到不安。甚至有时间，仇恨和厌恶悄然占据她的半边大脑，让她平淡无奇的学生生活死水微澜。

既然暂时想不通，那就把所有的不正常全部归结到“对前男友过的比我好而产生的意难平”里去，鲁莲娜这样想着，关掉花洒，从热气腾腾的浴室走到更衣室，微凉的空气让她哆嗦了一下，赶紧披上外套，无视在她后脖颈上瞟来瞟去的眼睛，八卦也听够了，回活动室干点别的事转移注意力。

今天的活动室过分安静，会长米蕾趴在桌子上睡觉，其他人不见踪影。安静反而让鲁莲娜不快，她的思绪不自主地又跑到刚刚女生谈论的话题里去，朱雀，圆桌骑士，可真行，怎么爬到那个位置的？战功？他是个优秀的alpha，很多贵族……

她的肚子开始痛了，一股一股，这个大胆地想法让她想吐，贵族，好像她对贵族有种发自内心的愤恨，为什么恨贵族？不知道，想不通的事情越来越多，她只是个普通学生不是吗？一个普通的omega女性不是吗？每个月靠抑制剂过活的omega不是吗？

好疼，鲁莲娜起初怀疑是月事提前，但她很快就发现这和经血不畅的胀痛不一样，更像是急性肠胃炎那样的痛，她趴在米蕾的对面，轻轻喘着气，企图减轻疼痛，甚至忍不住想要用手指抠挖喉咙，利用呕吐来缓解。

尽管鲁莲娜已经尝试压制自己的呻吟，米蕾仍然被惊醒了，鲁莲娜惨白的脸色和额角细密的汗珠让她瞬间意识到发生了什么。

“哪里不舒服？鲁莲娜？”

“肚子，难受。”感受到米蕾微凉的手心覆在额头上，她往回缩了缩，蜷成一小团保护自己的肚子。

米蕾的手收了回来，鲁莲娜的额头有点烫：“我扶你去校医院，你能不能动？不能我让利瓦尔背你过去。”

鲁莲娜艰难地尽量撑直背部，摇头让米蕾别麻烦利瓦尔，等力气恢复了少许，她将一半的重量放在米蕾身上，痛得发软的身体慢慢地往前挪。扶着她的米蕾只感觉自己握着的手发热且汗涔涔，虽然是个不用上特殊生理课的beta，但她大概清楚，鲁莲娜的发qing期恐怕到了。

“这不是正常现象。”校医看着鲁莲娜的血常规表，又抬手再次轻触那张已经毫无生气的脸，“她体质关系，发qing期前三天绝不能碰凉水，冷饮，也不能服用一些特殊药物。持续低烧，腹部疼痛，这只是前期症状，等她正式进入情热期，问题会更严重，高烧，呕吐，甚至可能有生命危险。

“但按道理说，凉水和冷饮只会让她在发qing期感到不舒服，她现在这种症状，应该是药物影响——你最近有没有服用药物？方便告诉我他们的名字吗？”

鲁莲娜摇头，她已经开始忍不住大声呻||||吟，两股绞痛时不时变得更加强烈，甚至连带着半边脑袋都开始疼起来。吃药，没有，谁没事找药吃呢？印象中反正是没有的。

医生推了推眼镜，又问：“有过性|||经历吗？”

鲁莲娜还是摇头，其实她希望自己可以在这个问题上点头的，一个将近18岁的omega，靠着抑制剂生活是件说起来就很可笑的事情。

“有过自未行为吗？”

顿了一下，她小幅度地点了点头。当然有过，她从不使用大剂量的抑制剂，但有时强烈的情热无法被抑制剂掩盖，她不得不尝试用玩具解决欲|||望。

医生字迹潦草地记录了几笔，长时间的沉默后，他神色严肃，问道：“有使用过催|||情剂吗？”

这下连米蕾都愣了，催|||情剂对Alpha和Beta都是正常合法的药物，但对Omega来说，催情剂是尾规药物，它会让Omega的发qing期紊乱，进而造成骚乱。虽有明确规定Omega不能使用催|||情剂，但还是由不少情况下，催情剂能发生作用，比如已经成家的Omega的夫妻生活，还有一种情况，是常见于针对Omega的性qing犯。

医生的意思显然是后者。

“会在这种事情上出纰漏，你们确实废物。”罗洛将眼镜取下来，放在一旁的平板上的画面是躺在床上的鲁莲娜，“替我联系第七骑士。”

通讯被接通，第七骑士略显疲惫的脸出现在屏幕上，显然，他很不高兴。不过没关系，罗洛也没什么好脸色，组里的废物捅了这么大的篓子，轮到他来擦屁股，好在，这差事终归要落到枢木朱雀头上。

“她最近行为异常。”只说这一句就够了，第七骑士眉间的褶皱又多了一条，显然在为这边的情况操心。罗洛是搞不懂这位成天枪林弹雨的骑士为什么遇到这个女人的事情就如此敏感，不过原因不重要，他只要结果。

“过来的时候，还有一件事要麻烦您。”

第七骑士是最后的挡箭牌，只有他能让那天晚上发生在所谓接待厅的事情变成理所当然的情侣吵架，只有他能让那些贵族对那个女人做的事情变成分手前的放纵。

止痛药不能吃，不能注射，静脉点滴也不能使用大部分对鲁莲娜有刺激的消炎药。米蕾在一旁陪着她熬过上午，疼痛才稍微缓解了一些。不过也说不准，或许是因为她已经熟悉了疼痛，便也不觉得有多难以忍受。

米蕾叫利瓦尔去带午餐，顺便把罗洛叫来。医生让鲁莲娜下午最好做个生值腔刮片检查，尽管鲁莲娜多次表示绝对没有使用过催请剂，但很明显，医生将信将疑，如此猛烈的发请期反应他只在被催请剂搞坏了身体的omega身上见过。

“不管你用没用，要找到缓解的方法，你最好配合我们。”

可能是处在发热状态中，鲁莲娜无法像平时一样有条理的思考，只是不停重复，不停否定那什么催请剂，平时爱钻牛角尖的习惯在床上躺着承受体内内脏的拉扯的时候变得更加极端，以至于她甚至没意识到问题的源头与她生活中频繁出现的躁动感紧密相关。

“我需要……”她裂着小细纹的泛白嘴唇张合，声音很小，米蕾没听清，靠近了一点，低声让她再说一遍。

“我想，让他陪陪我。”

“罗洛应该马上就来，实在不行我再打个电话。”米蕾轻柔地拨开散落在她脸颊上的一小撮头发。她的情况真的很糟糕，米蕾想，脸是烫的，薄薄一层眼皮像是再没有力气睁开，这样的发情期无法与米蕾印象中omega香艳的情|||热状态联系起来。

鲁莲娜看着米蕾去给罗洛打电话，没有阻止。她只是脱口说出了“他”，只有她自己知道那个单词指的到底是谁。

算了，真累。鲁莲娜把声音吞回喉咙里，含含糊糊的，跟她现在脑袋里的一团乱麻一样。

或许从表面上看不出来，第七骑士现在确实陷入了溶解了各种情感的沼泽之中。但却没有一种感情是他能用言语表达，如果可以，那也是从他仿佛起了一层浓雾的眼睛里偶尔穿透而出。

罗洛的简短地总结了目前的状况，至于之前那件事，连他都不知道的那件事，仅用了一句话轻描淡写地带过：是玩弄，不是强间。他对鲁莲娜可能受到的或轻或重的惩罚都思考过，却还是没有想到最简单，最下流的方式。

双倍的好处，惩罚，奖赏，一个omega就能做到。

这件事情是正确的吗？不知道，但第七骑士也不需要想一个确切的答案出来，他只要在此时此刻换上校服，做回枢木朱雀，去她身边。面对没有zero记忆的鲁莲娜，他不需要向她证明这件事的对错，只要配合罗洛把整场戏演完就足够了。

如果她恢复记忆了呢？她会感激他为丧失记忆而单纯无辜的少女编造谎言，还是在欺骗，背叛的罪行上再加一笔？——哪种他都不愿意去想，不愿意看到，现在才是最好的，永远这样才是最好的。

“还在里面检查，刚刚吐了一次。”米蕾没拿正眼看他，手指在鲁莲娜叠好的校服上摩挲，顿了半分钟，她语气不善，“要是没事的话，你这几天就待在这儿吧，你是她的alpha……”

没等她说完，医生出来了，米蕾被叫进去帮忙，朱雀跟在后面，却被罗洛拉住了。医生看了看他们，又转回头，病房里面黑发少女在帮忙下勉强穿上了内库。

“很严重，”等两个男生随着他出去后，医生才压低声音开口，“我无法想象她经历了什么。腔口有催请剂残留，她应该被大剂量注射过这种药品，目的可能是为了让她在非发请状态下主动打开生值腔。她现在的症状就是由这些残留的药品导致的。”

强迫omega打开生值腔的痛苦，朱雀无法体会，但他的呼吸都随着医生一字一句的陈述事实急促艰难起来。这的确不是强报，是比强报更残忍的折磨。几个人？罗洛说过，五个，衣冠整洁光鲜，把弄高贵又低贱的皇女，冠冕堂皇地承诺：我们只是和她玩游戏。

他感到从鼻腔里换出的空气都是炽热而愤怒的，但这样的狂怒也只是一瞬。当他意识到罗洛冰冷的眼神注视着他，仿佛叫他找准自己的位置时，火苗被熄灭了。

“……还有，催请剂应该是直接注射到腔口的，伤害很大，我不确定这次的治疗能确保她以后发请期的安全。我从不过多地谈论病人的生活，但希望你们能劝服她，让她想起来，或者说出来，那个人是谁，至少让那人渣受些惩罚。”

朱雀没听完医生的话，他看见米蕾扶着鲁莲娜出来，这大概是他第一次明显的感觉到眼前这个黑发少女与冷漠虚伪的皇女的不同。他体会过她的无助，在将她带到阴森的大殿，带到让她仇恨恐惧的男人面前时，她也露出慌乱，脆弱的表情，但却含着更多的恨和怒。

此刻鲁莲娜的脆弱单纯因为生理上的痛苦，没有扭曲的回忆，也没有强迫背上的包袱，她只是经历过前男友分手造成的身体和心理上的伤害。

朱雀走过去，坐在她旁边，动作很僵硬，他甚至下意识避开与她进行眼神接触。倒是符合了罗洛的故事，分手前的吵架让他气愤以至于对身为omega的女友使用了催请剂，一时的冲动造成了这样的结果，他无法承受，但又必须承受。

她会相信吗？

他放在床沿的手轻轻握住了，很烫，高热的掌心还有一点汗湿。顺着伸出的一截手臂看到她疲倦的脸，眼神都有点涣散，半垂着眼睛，不看他，只是握着他的手。

“你标记过她？”取下温度计，医生将它举在眼前观察着。

朱雀点了点头，握着他的手松开了，鲁莲娜动作迟缓地翻了个身，光洁的后脖颈上，一小块淡色的痕迹只有细看才能发现。

“今晚她会进入情热期，我不敢给她用抑制剂，所以，”医生犹豫了一下，接着说道，“所以，我建议你呆在这儿，但不要让她用生值器忄生|||交，女性omega也能从月工交中获得性gao朝。”

鲁莲娜没什么反应，好像是睡着了。罗洛说要留下来，但不知米蕾说了什么，又或许和米蕾没什么关系，最后和他说了两句，也随米蕾走开了。

朱雀坐在床边，等人陆陆续续离开。太阳落下，金红色的光铺满房间。鲁莲娜面朝墙壁睡着，他之前一夜没睡，疲倦，却感觉不到困意。并不遥远的记忆，在欧洲战场绿荧的囚室里，他这样看着朱丽叶沉睡，他惩罚自己，要将自己的精力耗尽，渴望在极致疲乏中和她一起睡去。

但现在不同，她不是朱丽叶，不是zero，与此相对，他只用扮演一个自我懊恼的前男友角色，只有怜惜和爱护就够了，情感的混沌被记忆滤网提纯，反而会觉得一切简单明了。

他静静地坐了三个小时，直到天完全黑下来，鲁莲娜平躺下来，盖在胸口的被子往下滑了一些，朱雀提着被子的手触到鲁莲娜的下巴，比之前更烫。

不好，他叫了两声，没回答，好像睡死过去般。他又轻轻推了推，先是自我保护似的，鲁莲娜的眼皮皱了皱，一小会儿后，她才小声问道：“怎么了？”

属于omega的香气开始播散，一缕变成一股。他开始觉得这一夜不太好过了，无法拒绝被他标记过的omega的邀请，扶着鲁莲娜的双手透过布料感受到滑腻的皮肤和突出的骨，骚动从手心爬过血管直达大脑，太久没有和omega进行常规的性行为，所以任何浮于表面的勾引都不需要，他已经进入状态。

鲁莲娜也意识到了，并没有抗拒，顺着自己的本意把身体往朱雀身上贴，她双手环抱着他的腰背，等他跨上床，手指胡乱拨弄着校服纽扣，急切地帮他把外套衬衫脱下。

朱雀没有大动作，一只手抚摸她的额头，把细碎的刘海拨到后面，露出潮红从眉心蔓延的额头，一次一次，把落在额前的碎发梳上去，动作很温柔。

把滚烫的脸颊贴到微凉的胸口，鲁莲娜这才感受到燥热和疼痛的缓解，不知道该怎么做，她把一只手顺着自己小腹平坦的线条滑下去，想要触摸阴部，却被朱雀抓住手腕，放到一边。

他把她的内裤脱下，小心避开被仪器折腾得发红的阴部，在同样淌着透明液体的肛口周围不轻不重地按压了起来，不需要多长时间就已经足够柔软。食指没什么阻碍的插了进去，腔道里溢满了液体，潮湿，滚烫。

手指将腔道拓得足够宽，他抬高鲁莲娜的右腿，少被光照的大腿和臀部细白，又被高温蒸出樱桃色。完全挺立的性器慢慢从肛口插了进去，他停下来观察鲁莲娜的情况，因腹痛皱起的眉头松懈下来，被陷入情欲的痴态替代。

从慢到快，朱雀运动自己的腰臀，在柔软的腔道里寻找能让她全然忽视痛楚的兴奋地带。她抱着他臂膀的双手紧紧抠挖着他的肉，在濒临高潮的时候，像幼小的猎豹一样想用有限的力量把他撕得粉碎。

他用手揉掐胀大的阴蒂，同时多带了些力度刺激她的腔道。情热期的关系，高潮来得比平时猛烈，清澈的液体从阴道里漫出来，浸湿了下面的一小片床单。

没有成结，女性omega的肠道不与生殖腔直接相连，不能提供足够的空间。朱雀在她高潮后他抽出阴茎，用手将无法直接发泄的欲望解决。

“舒服一些了吗？”他躺下，把鲁莲娜搂在怀里。他的脸贴着她的额头，传来的温度告诉他似乎高热消下去一点。

鲁莲娜抬眼看他，欲望消退过后，她才有精力认真看这张脸，不是圆桌骑士，是枢木朱雀的脸，没有一点陌生的感觉，是自己最喜欢的样子：“那时候……”

“对不起。”

突如其来的道歉让她发怔，但很快她明白了道歉背后的含义，她摸了摸他柔软的卷发，并不在意：“知道了。”

她闭上眼睛，又陷入了沉睡，心满意足地。


End file.
